islandofsodorchroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Frieda
Frieda *'Based on': DB Class 10 *'Builder': Krupp *'Built': 1957 *'Configuration': 4-6-2 Frieda is a German engine who participates in the Great Railway Show. She is a contender in the strongest engine competition. She will also compete three races in Rails Around the Globe. Bio "Frieda started as a humble production streamlined engine from Germany. An avid amateur race engine, Frieda would practice alone in the back railways of the dense Black Forest—a trek that eventually caught the eye of a racing team owner. Soon Frieda was on a professional circuit, bearing the #409, and as her horsepower increased, she converted herself to carbon fiber, dropping her weight and getting into prime racing shape. She’s won more races at the Strongest Engine Race than any other Great Railway Show engine in history. A naturally brilliant engineer, she used logic and analytics to refine her build, and plans to approach Rails Around the Globe in the same perfectly calculated manner." Frieda was present when she and the other international engines accidentally arrived on Sodor instead of the Mainland. When she was brought to the Mainland, she competed in the strength competition alongside Henry, Hiro, Vinnie and Shane, but the winner of the competition was left unknown. When Thomas came to the Mainland to bring Gordon his safety valve, he mistook Frieda for Gordon. Frieda scoffed at this and puffed away. After the Great Railway Show ended, Frieda left the Mainland and returned to Germany. Like all Rails Around the Globe racers, Frieda participated in all three races of the competition as well as Rails Around Sodor. She was first seen at the party in Tokyo with the other race engines. Frieda's performance in the RATG was really good. Frieda went up to the third position on the hill section followed by Shane in Tokyo, but started falling behind afterwards. And at the beginning of the Tokyo race, she at first took the 1st position. But after time, she was passed by Ashima, Thomas, Raul, Yong Bao and Caitlin. She was the third engine to be nearly destroyed by the Lemons' camera, as her boiler was blown by the machine near the end of the race. In the Rapallo and London races, she was seen both times following Vinnie from the 5th to 4th position. During the huge crash in Rapallo, she tries to brake before the pile-up. However, she fails and violently collides into Vinnie and Yong Bao. Soon afterwards, Axel and Gina crash into them. She apparently got fixed and raced in London, and then appeared at Rails Around Sodor. Persona Frieda is still a sleek blue streamlined engine from Germany. Beautiful and strong, Frieda will be entering the Strongest Engine race. She has come to show that anything boys can do, the girls can do better. Frieda has also been said to be confused with Gordon, due to her sleek, blue paint. Basis Frieda is still based on the DB Class 10. According to her LEGO model, her headlights are planted on the red front end. Livery Frieda is still painted blue with yellow and red lining and red wheels. She has her number, 409, painted on her tender in red, and the German flag painted on both the sides of her streamlined casing and tender. In Railway Trip, she has the RATG Badge with the same number on the sides of her cab and "Rails Around the Globe" and "Powered by Puffanol"on the sides between the yellow lining. Appearences Television Series *Thomas and the International Engines: Belgium Cup *Series 13: Railway Trip, Part 1 (does not speak) and Railway Trip, Part 2 (does not speak) *Series 15: The Great Railway Show Rematch, Part 1 and The Great Railway Show Rematch, Part 2 Voice Actors *Teresa Gallagher (Thomas and the International Engines only) :See more at the Thomas & Friends Wiki. Category:Railway Engines Category:Steam Locomotives Category:Tender engines